


Scars

by Wildspringflower06



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspringflower06/pseuds/Wildspringflower06
Summary: So this was inspired by some artwork I came across on tumblr. I really don't know how to do technology so hopefully the link I put in will take you to the artist's blog/artwork. Otherwise enjoy this small piece of fluff!





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Trek Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333304) by neetols. 



> So this was inspired by some artwork I came across on tumblr. I really don't know how to do technology so hopefully the link I put in will take you to the artist's blog/artwork. Otherwise enjoy this small piece of fluff!

It’d been a long day. A long week, actually. Things had been pretty busy since the attack on York Town. It felt good to finally have some time to just relax.

Spock laying seductively on their bed when he finally entered certainly didn’t hinder things.

“Well hello Commander.” He greeted lowly, pulling his gold command shirt off before crawling onto bed above his Vulcan.

“As we are now off duty, I believe referring to me by my rank to be unnecessary.”

Jim couldn’t help but chuckle, “How long did I have to push you to call me by my name and now you’re correcting me when I’m being coy.” He stated in exaggerated disbelief.

“I apologize Jim, I misunderstood your intention, perhaps if we-”

“Spock,” Jim cooed, pressing a kiss against Spock’s neck. “Shut up.”

Jim ran his hands under Spock’s shirt, fully prepared to pull it off in the gentle way he knew Spock loved, when his fingers brushed against something rough and foreign.

He paused, his thumb rubbing over the scar from where Spock had been pierced by that piece of shrapnel. That piece of shrapnel that could, and _would_ , have killed his lover had Bones not been there.

“It didn’t heal properly.” He heard himself whisper, eyes transfixed on the scar but his memory elsewhere.

The raised skin, the slightly hard feel of the incompletely healed area, reminded him of his own scars; the ones that still felt like sand and sweat. The ones that sent him back to alien planets and times of starvation and fear and ‘run’ and _‘survive’_.

“Jim? Is everything alright?” Spock questioned, concern clear in his voice.

After one more moment of staring Jim sighed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against the ruined skin the same way Spock had done countless times for the numerous scars littering his body.

“Yeah.” He whispered, slightly breathless and so completely content with where he was in life that it took his breath away.


End file.
